Dívidas do Passado  HHr
by Turgon
Summary: Dez anos haviam passado. Lord Voldemort estava morto, a maior guerra de todos os tempos estava acabada e a comunidade bruxa estava em paz. Entretanto uma nova/velha ameaça surge, e para combatê-la o trio de Hogwarts é convocado a se reunir.
1. Prólogo

Alguns anos haviam se passado. O Ministério precisava agir para prevenir que alguns Comensais se reerguessem.

* * *

><p>Lupin veio andando apressado, bateu na porta e sequer esperou pela resposta da assistente do Ministro. Camille Giggs observava o ex-professor de Hogwarts com o olhar reprovador por trás de seus óculos.<p>

– O senhor não pode entrar assim dessa maneira, Sr. Lupin.

O lobisomem mirou Camille com o olhar severo, a assistente estremeceu, nunca presenciara Remo Lupin tão agitado daquela maneira.

– Veja bem Camille, a atual circunstância me priva de agir com modos. Preciso falar com Kingsley e sem demora. Ele já chegou?

Sem esperar a resposta de Camille, Lupin foi de encontro a porta que o separava do escritório de Shacklebolt

* * *

><p>A porta a sua frente foi chutada e Draco Malfoy com seu olhar arrogante passou por ela, ele adorava testar o ânimo de Harry logo pela manhã.<p>

– Bom dia, Sr. Potter – disse Malfoy fazendo uma reverência debochada.

– Não teste meu humor logo pela manhã, Draco - respondeu Harry rabiscando um pergaminho.

* * *

><p>– Ministro, - começou Hermione com o sorriso irônico no rosto, afastando a mecha solta de cabelos para atrás da orelha, - o senhor já expôs o seu plano a Harry e Rony?<p>

* * *

><p>– Mas vocês só podem estar de brincadeira! – gritou Hary Potter ao ver Hermione adentrar em sua sala.<p>

(...)

Draco por sua vez soltou uma gargalhada cheia de alegria, ele estava se divertindo com aquela situação. Finalmente uma missão que prometia batia a sua porta.

– Harry, veja bem, nós já tentamos de tudo – disse Kingsley com seriedade, embora aquela afirmação não fosse tão verdadeira assim.  
>(..)<p>

– Você disse vocês três?

* * *

><p>– Bem Harry, acho que você não sobrevive a visita de mais um antigo amigo,- comentou Malfoy, - e pelo que parece que quem tem que pagar o pato junto vai ser o sonserino aqui.<p>

* * *

><p>– O que eu acho? – perguntou Malfoy com incredulidade. – Vocês precisam de salvar o mundo bruxo novamente e com todo auror e inominável disponível vocês trazem um jogador de quadribol e uma sangüe-ruim?<p>

* * *

><p>– Você costumava fazer melhores amizades – falou Rony.<p>

– Estamos falando do meu amigo que é o seu cunhado certo? – questionou Harry.

* * *

><p>– Veja pelo lado bom, - comentou Rony – Será por pouco tempo, depois não precisaremos olhar na cara um do outro novamente.<p>

* * *

><p>– Sabe Hermione, não concordo com muita coisa que Potter faz, mas não se pode negar que ele tenha classe, - disse Draco.<p>

Gina riu.

* * *

><p>Ele podia ter se tornado frio, mas lá no fundo havia um resquício do antigo Harry.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione estava esperando todo tipo de grosseria possível, só não esperava que aqueles olhos verdes se tornassem acolhedores como um lampejo de dez anos atrás e os braços se abrissem para acolhê-la. Talvez ele tivesse lembrado que um dia havia amado aquela garota ou que havia prometido tomar conta dela para o resto de sua vida.<p>

* * *

><p>– Então foi por isso?<p>

– Foi a minha pior decisão, eu sei. Mas foi a única maneira de proteger você.

– Você se perguntou se eu queria isso para nós?

– E você se perguntou se eu arriscaria você por algo que ameaçava apenas a mim? Eu preferia morrer.

* * *

><p>– Eu sempre soube, - disse Luna, o olhar perdido.<p>

– Como? – perguntou Harry.

– Qualquer um que te conhecesse o bastante sabe o modo como você age, Harry. Eu nunca falei nada com Rony por que a cabeça dele é mais dura que um casco de centauro.

* * *

><p>– Você sempre foi meu irmão.<p>

– E você também sempre foi meu irmão.

– Se vocês dois prosseguirem com essa rasgação de cirolas eu vou conjurar um caldeirão e vomitar, - disse Draco com ironia.

* * *

><p>– Meu sobrinho predileto.<p>

– Tia Belatriz. Que surpresa desagradável.

* * *

><p>Belatriz Lestrange agitou a varinha e um jato verde emergiu para engoli-lo.<p>

* * *

><p>– Eu já te perdi uma vez, não vou deixar você assumir esse fardo sozinho. Meu lugar sempre foi ao seu lado.<p>

* * *

><p>– Você deve ser Hermione Granger. É uma grande honra conhecê-la. Eu sou Lílian Evans, mãe de Harry.<p>

Hermione arregalou os olhos, aquilo só poderia ser um sonho.

* * *

><p><em>Caaaara, de onde saiu essa idéia maluca? Nem eu mesmo sei!Ontem de madrugada eu estava numa nostalgia de Harry Potter, fuçando arquivos de fanfics do Potterish, harry (antigo HPBR) e , daí me veio uma vontade de escrever algo novo! Por estar no meio de outra fic, essa aqui será, em princípio, apenas uma shortfic, mas vai que eu empolgo...<em>

_Ahhh, comentários sempre são bem vindos! =)_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 – Éramos Três**

Uma década havia se passado desde que as Horcruxes haviam sido destruídas e Lord Voldemort liquidado. Desde então Harry havia se tornado uma lenda viva, fora nomeado chefe do esquadrão dos aurores, entretanto o caráter frio, voz sempre controlada, olhar penetrante e vida social zero faziam os tablóides bruxos especular sobre os motivos do isolamento de Harry e o fato de suas amizades com Rony e Hermione terem ruído sem qualquer motivo aparente.

A aurora matinal que anunciava consigo um novo dia era admirada por Harry Potter na sacada de sua casa no subúrbio de Londres. Entre um olhar para o horizonte e o retorno para as páginas do Profeta Diário e depois do Pasquim, Harry tomava seu gole de café procurando ânimo para enfrentar mais um dia de trabalho.

Talvez se Harry tivesse noção das emoções em que estaria entretido dali a algumas horas, ele teria tomado uma garrafa inteira de chá e não um único copo de café.

Harry olhou as horas no relógio em seu pulso, presente dos seus quinze anos que fora dado pela Sra. Weasley. Já era hora. Ele se voltou para dentro de sua casa, procurando não fazer barulho e caminhou até sua coruja que já não era tão jovem quanto antes, lhe oferecendo um sorriso.

– Bom dia, Edwiges.

A fiel escudeira de Harry abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e piou em resposta.

– Hoje eu devo demorar a voltar, você cuidará da casa?

A coruja olhou com intensidade para seu amo piando ainda mais forte.

– Não deixe que Dobby destrua a cozinha, está bem?

Menos de meia hora depois, Harry caminhava pelas ruas de seu bairro. Apesar de ter a oportunidade de ir para o Ministério aparatando ou mesmo na moto que herdara de Sirius, Harry preferia conservar alguns hábitos trouxas como caminhar e utilizar o metrô, que eram alguns deles o que para ele não era problema, uma vez que aparatar nunca foi um método de transporte favorito.

* * *

><p>Remo Lupin passou pelo átrio com energia, sem gastar tempo para se identificar, nem mesmo respondeu os bom dias casuais que recebeu enquanto entrava no Ministério. A última vez que sua mente estivera tão agitada fora durante a última guerra.<p>

Algumas pessoas haviam chamado seu nome, mas Lupin estava focado em apenas problemas e tinha apenas um destino: o gabinete de Kingsley. Seu estômago insistia em passar pelo pescoço a cada passa que dava.

Lupin veio andando apressado, bateu na porta e sequer esperou pela resposta da assistente do Ministro. Camille Giggs observava o ex-professor de Hogwarts com o olhar reprovador por trás de seus óculos.

– O senhor não pode entrar assim dessa maneira, Sr. Lupin.

O lobisomem mirou Camille com o olhar severo, a assistente estremeceu, nunca presenciara Remo Lupin tão agitado daquela maneira.

– Veja bem Camille, a atual circunstância me priva de agir com modos. Preciso falar com Kingsley e sem demora. Ele já chegou?

Sem esperar a resposta de Camille, Lupin foi de encontro a porta que o separava do escritório de Shacklebolt.

– Sr. Lupin não, espere.

Kingsley Shacklebolt apenas ergueu a cabeça de sua mesa quando via sua porta quase ser arrombada pelo seu amigo Remo Lupin e os apêlos de sua assistente vinham logo atrás.

– Senhor, me perdoe, ele não me deu ouvidos.

Lupin, contudo, parecia avesso as reclamações ou de qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Apenas dirigiu um olhar de nervosismo para o ministro.

– Temos sérios problemas, Kingsley.

Kingsley se recuperou a tempo.

– Está tudo bem Camille, pode voltar a sua mesa. Vamos Remo, sente-se.

* * *

><p>– Enfim, é isso. Me perdoe por ter entrado de maneira tão inconsequente em sua sala, mas você sabe que eu não tive outra escolha.<p>

Kinglsey escutara cada palavra dita por Lupin com atenção, ergueu de sua cadeira e foi até sua janela esperando encontrar apenas furacões e tempestades a sua frente e não um tempo aberto com sol e calor. A situação era grave.

– E então? – perguntou Lupin, as rugas de preocupação. – O que planeja fazer?

O ministro se voltou para ele.

– Precisamos ser discretos, isso é essencial. Eliminar o mal pela raiz, sem causar alarde.

– É verdade, - concordou Lupin. – O que menos precisamos é de manchetes no Profeta ou notícias na Radio dos Bruxos.

– Vamos precisar de um grupo pequeno e escolhido a dedo. Bruxos que já tenham trabalhado contra Comensais no passado e que conheçam Artes das Trevas a fundo para reconhecê-las e destruí-las.

– Bem, eu sou presidente da Ordem, Kingsley...

– Você não me entendeu, Remo. Não tenho qualquer intenção de convocar qualquer membro da Ordem da Fênix no momento.

– Então, quem seria seus escolhidos?

Quando Kingsley Shacklebolt respondeu a questão, Lupin ficou atônico, sem saber o que dizer, depois de alguns segundos começou a gargalhar. Não, era um absurdo aquela idéia.

– Você está louco Shacklebolt? Reunir os três? Eles se matariam na primeira reunião! Não antes de matar você!

– Eu não pretendo deixar os três nessa missão sozinhos. Malfoy os ajudará.

– Como é que é? Draco acabou de se casar com Gina Weasley e aparentemente Rony tentou lhe dar a Cruciatus de presente. Ninguém consegue controlar o gênio de Draco a não ser a Gina...

– Eu não concordo, Harry sabe controlá-lo também. Mesmo contra a vontade do Malfoy.

Lupin balançava a cabeça.

– Precisamos de evitar uma nova guerra e você tem a idéia brilhante de convocar...

Kingsley deu as costas a Remo. O lobisomen precisava escutar mais alguém de confiança, e Shacklebolt precisava de uma opinião de sabedoria. O ministro foi caminhando até um dos quadros de destaque em sua sala, onde um senhor com cabelo enorme e barba que atingiam a barriga repousava em um sono convincente.

– Alvo? O senhor escutou o que foi dito aqui?

O ex-diretor de Hogwarts abriu os olhos.

– Apesar de repousar, meus ouvidos ainda escutam bem.

– E o que o senhor achou desse plano maluco? – perguntou Lupin se erguendo da cadeira e indo em direção do quadro de Dumbledore.

– Maluco, Remo? – questionou Dumbledore. – Eu não diria maluco, eu descreveria o plano de Kingsley como audacioso.

O ministro ficou um pouco mais tranquilo. Raramente passava um dia sem conversar com Dumbledore.

– Mas, Alvo, - insistiu Lupin, - você não concorda comigo que os riscos são grandes?

– Meu jovem amigo Remo, eu entendo o que passa na sua cabeça. Riscos existem para serem enfrentados. Mas, eu creio que os resultados desta missão poderão ir muito além de eliminar Comensais da Morte.

A resposta de Dumbledore, embora confusa, aparentemente convencera a Lupin. O diretor sempre tinha razão. Porém ainda não o deixara totalmente calmo e ele se largou no sofá pensando longe.

Shacklebolt por sua vez o olhava com o olhar divertido.

– Você conversará com eles?

– Bem, - respondeu Lupin, - se eles não me matarem antes da conversa.

– Eu estarei lá, - disse Kingley sorrindo fazendo um gesto com sua varinha, - para evitar que eles fiquem muito exaltados.

Houve uma batida na porta. A assistente do ministro entrava na sala fuzilando Remo Lupin com o olhar.

– O senhor me chamou, Ministro?

– Tenho uma tarefa para você, Camille. Entre em contato com Rony Weasley, goleiro do Chudley Cannons. Diga a ele que eu preciso vê-lo o quanto antes. Se for preciso mande um berrador.

– Sim senhor, - respondeu Camille dando um sorrisinho e fechando a porta.

– Alvo, - chamou Kingsley, - será que o senhor poderia chamar Hermione aqui no Ministério?

* * *

><p>Harry abria e fechava relatórios a sua frente, a mão sempre pronta junto a pena para corrigir uma coisa ou outra, um bolo de pergaminhos ao lado para serem rabiscados. Era a tarefa que ele mais destestava.<p>

A porta a sua frente foi chutada e Draco Malfoy com seu olhar arrogante passou por ela, ele adorava testar o ânimo de Harry logo pela manhã.

– Bom dia, Sr. Potter – disse Malfoy fazendo uma reverência debochada.

– Não teste meu humor logo pela manhã, Draco - respondeu Harry rabiscando um pergaminho.

Draco se sentou no sofá e pôs os pés sobre a mesa do chefe, retirou o Profeta Diário do bolso. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Você não tem mais o que fazer?

– E perder a chance de te irritar? – disse Malfoy com um sorriso largo.

Harry voltou sua atenção para o relatório. Aquele era o Draco, sempre irônico, achando graça de qualquer situação. Depois de anos de rivalidade em Hogwarts, ele acabara se mostrando um amigo leal durante a guerra, por mais que fosse irritante na maioria das vezes e egocêntrico como todo sonserino, era extremamente confiável. E foi com aquele temperamento risonho que ele conseguiu conquistar Gina e até mesmo o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Rony era uma exceção, ainda não podia ficar dez minutos debaixo do mesmo teto com Malfoy, sob o risco de tentarem se matar.

– E não tem qualquer missão para me relatar?

– Você é o chefe. Você que comanda as missões, esqueceu? Se bem que com esse marasmo todo não tem quase nenhuma missão interessante. Precisamos de uma guerra.

– Marasmo que só você vê, Malfoy – restrucou Harry, - seu sobrenome deveria ser Bagman, esse enquadraria mais a você.

– Eu estaria trabalhando no quadribol, o que por si só seria mais divertido. Mas antes que eu me esqueça, - continuou Malfoy, - o Ministro e seu amigo lobisomem estão vindo bater um papo conosco.

– Disseram o assunto? – perguntou Harry repousando a pena e encarando Draco.

– Não tenho certeza, - respondeu Draco pensativo, - mas deve ser algo sobre minha promoção e sua destituição do cargo.

Harry pegou sua varinha e a agitou rapidamente. Foi o suficiente para jogar o sofá e Draco no chão.

– Diga ao ministro que estarei aguardando, Malfoy

* * *

><p>– Bom dia. Fui convocada agora pela manhã para uma reunião com o Ministro.<p>

– E você quem é? – perguntou Camille lendo o Semanário das Buxas sem erguer a cabeça entediada.

– Meu nome é Hermione, Hermione Granger, professora de Transformações de Hogwarts.

Camille instintivamente olhou para a mulher a sua frente. Os cabelos loiros lhe caiam sobre os olhos, o olhar intimidador. Então aquela era a famosa Hermione Granger? A garota que ajudara Harry Potter a derrotar o Lord das Trevas? A professora mais jovem a lecionar em Hogwarts? Aquela que segundo dizem, foi a única a conseguir conquistar o coração de Harry Potter? Mas o que ela tinha assim de especial?

Hermione pôs sua franja atrás da orelha.

– Desculpe, mas você me escutou? – disse Hermione com educação.

Camille se levantou ainda um pouco dispersa.

– Me desculpe, acabei me distraindo, - respondeu Camille. – Espere um pouco, por favor, vou anunciá-la ao Ministro.

– Sem problemas, não tenho pressa - respondeu a nascida trouxa, o sorriso se alargando.

* * *

><p>Hermione sorriu irônicamente quando foi lhe contado o plano, sorriso que ela adquiriu ao longo dos anos, através do sofrimento e situações desagradáveis que havia enfrentado. Os traços permaneciam daquela garota que havia frequentado Hogwarts, embora não fosse mais uma garota. Os cabelos estavam lisos e a franja que caia sobre a face lhe dava um charme a mais.<p>

Encontrava-se estava sentada defronte ao Ministro. Este aguardava sua resposta impassível, já Lupin estava junto a janela. Ele conhecia Hermione o suficiente para saber que a garota jamais os deixaria nas mãos, tanto que não havia demorado nem meia hora para aparecer no Ministério, aquele ato por si só já era uma boa resposta.

Hermione pegou o copo de água na sua frente e começou a rodá-lo nas mãos.

– Ministro, - começou Hermione com o sorriso irônico no rosto, afastando a mecha solta de cabelos para atrás da orelha, - o senhor já expôs o seu plano a Harry e Rony?

– Ainda não, decidimos começar pelo mais fácil, ou seja, você. Rony deve chegar a qualquer momento. Camille enviou um berrador, você sabe como ele é. E avisaremos a Harry quando terminarmos com você, - respondeu Kingsley. – E você não precisa me chamar nem de senhor e nem de Ministro, Hermione. Você sabe disso.

– Então, sem querer ser intrometida, mas - disse Hermione sem prestar atenção, - por que vocês vieram até a mim primeiro?

– Isso é muito simples, Hermione, você sempre foi a mais sensata e o ponto de união do trio, - comentou Lupin.

– Eu era até Harry acabar com qualquer ponto de união entre nós.

– Hermione, nós precisamos...

– Tudo bem. Eu estou dentro, - cortou Hermione. – Não posso deixar vocês na mão com Comensais a solta por aí.

Kingsley sorriu aliviado, o primeiro passo fora dado.

– Bom, acho que é hora de encararmos Harry, - comentou Lupin.

A face de Hermione se resetou, será que ela estava pronta para revê-lo? Ela se virou a ponto de ver Dumbledore em seu quadro a examinando, e pôde jurar que viu o ex-diretor de Hogwarts falar algo imperceptível. Boa sorte talvez?

* * *

><p>– Mas vocês só podem estar de brincadeira! – gritou Hary Potter ao ver Hermione adentrar em sua sala.<p>

Não, ele jamais voltaria a ter a companhia de Hermione, ele havia feito uma promessa...

– É um grande prazer revê-lo também, Harry, - disse Hermione com sarcasmo. – Vejo que você não mudou muito.

Harry controlou seus ânimos e lançou-lhe um olhar frio. Hermione sentiu um imenso gelo percorrer-lhe a espinha.

Draco por sua vez soltou uma gargalhada cheia de alegria, ele estava se divertindo com aquela situação. Finalmente uma missão que prometia batia a sua porta.

– Harry, veja bem, nós já tentamos de tudo – disse Kingsley com seriedade, embora aquela afirmação não fosse tão verdadeira assim.

– Precisamos de vocês três trabalhando com o Malfoy – falou Lupin com uma careta. – Por mais desagradável que isso possa lhe parecer. As circunstâncias não nos é favorável. Você não entende?

– E acho que você acreditaria em mim, - disse Hermione com ironia, procurando não pronunciar o nome do garoto - que eu jamais iria implorar por uma missão dessas. Principalmente se exige que eu gaste tempo perto de você.

Harry se virou para Lupin. Ele se precisava se recompor.

– Vamos recapitular, eu entendi certo? Você disse _vocês três_? – indagou Harry com um olhar estranho.

Hermione procurou desvendar aquele olhar de Harry, mas não conseguiu, ele não era mais aquele garoto que deixava todo sentimento aberto para ser analisado. Pelo visto Hermione estava enganada, Harry havia mudado.

– Bem Harry, acho que você não sobrevive a visita de mais um antigo amigo, - comentou Malfoy, - e pelo que parece que quem tem que pagar o pato junto vai ser o sonserino aqui.

– Harry, - disse Kingsley - é a única saída que temos. O único plano minimamente plausível. Rony já está aqui no Ministério.

– Ministro, - começou Harry com formalidade, - isso não está certo. Eu e Draco, com ajuda de mais algum auror ou mesmo Lupin podemos acabar com essa ameaça.

– Não é bem assim, Harry. Você precisa de pessoas mais habilitadas ao seu redor, - respondeu Kingsley. – Você não concorda, Draco?

Draco abriu um sorriso.

– O que eu acho? – perguntou Draco, a diversão e a incredulidade batendo a porta. – Vocês precisam de salvar o mundo bruxo novamente e com todo o auror e inominável disponível, vocês recrutam um jogador de quadribol e uma sangue-ruim?

Aquela palavra parecia ter trago alguma coisa em Harry. Ele ergueu de sua cadeira. Hermione por sua vez já havia puxado sua varinha.

– Harry, é melhor você permanecer sentado; Hermione guarde isso – ordenou Lupin. – E Draco, já passou da hora de você parar de usar essa palavra. A sangue-ruim que você refere é a professora mais talentosa de Hogwarts, não se esqueça disso.

Draco cruzou os braços de uma forma risonha.

– Então, - começou Kingsley Shacklebolt - a questão é...

Houve uma batida na porta e Draco com um sorriso de quem recebera a notícia que o Natal estava chegando e atento a varinha ao seu bolso foi abri-la.

– É, - disse Draco, - agora a côrte está completa.

Sem prestar atenção no que o marido de sua irmã havia dito, Rony cruzara a porta incrédulo.

– Harry? Hermione?

* * *

><p>Bom galera, capítulo 1 postado! E bem antes do planejado...<p>

Eu não gostei muito do início, deixou um pouco a desejar! No próximo eu vou dar uma caprichada, tá?

Aqui vai algumas considerações a respeito da fic: em principio será uma shortfic... só que como eu sou meio instável, isso pode mudar...

Como já foi visto, alguns personagens da série não morreram como o Lupin, o Fred, Dobby, Tonks...

É... acho que por enquanto é isso!

Le: muito obrigado pelo comentário! É um incentivo a continuar a escrever! O maior incentivo que tenho a escrever é que você continue criticando/elogiando, mandando sua opinião! =]

Enfim galera... vou indo nessa! ah, COMENTEM! =***


End file.
